In the related art, as a display control device mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile, a display control device is known, which causes an image including an image of a vehicle or surroundings of the vehicle to be displayed on a display device based on images captured by an imaging device such as a camera.
JP 2005-112004A is an example of the related art.
Here, for example, in a case where a component such as a winch is added to the rear part of a vehicle, the winch is within an imaging range of an imaging device, and thus, a blind area of the imaging device where the imaging device cannot capture a surroundings image increases. In addition, it can be considered that there may be a case where a user wants to change the blind area at the user's preference or to decrease the blind area up to an actually visible limit area rather than the blind area in the design depending on the mounting state of the camera. However, in the technology described above, there is a problem in that it is not possible to cause the displayed image to respond to the increase of the blind area.